The Suprise
by Chisu-chan
Summary: Even though kenshin isn't familiar with the western customs he'll do anything to make Kaoru happy.


The Surprise

Kaoru grabbed her shinai and walked over to the washtub where Kenshin was currently washing the newest article of clothing. She hadn't seen him around the last three days. He was always going out early in the morning and coming home late at night. When he was home, he was always running off somewhere in the opposite direction of the way she was walking. She grumbled a bit and stopped behind him, steam almost coming out of her ears. She was making herself mad just thinking about it. The first night she had been so worried but Kenshin just ignored her worries and told her everything was just fine. Just as she was about to yell he turned around with the wet finished laundry.

"Oh, Ohayoo Kaoru." He said and sidestepped to walk around her. She copied him and stood in his way. "Oro? Excuse this one Kaoru-dono. The clothes shouldn't dry all lumped together like this." She exhaled noisily and frowned then stormed off. Kenshin smiled nervously. '_Hopefully she won't figure it out.'_ He walked over to the drying lines and finished putting up the laundry when a thin looking man walked around the corner and shouted for Kenshin.

"Himura-san please would you follow me." Kenshin dried his hands and took the holding string off, letting his sleeves go back down to normal. He walked over to the young man while fixing his sakabato to his side.

"Ah Tani-dono. This one did not expect you today. Maybe we should go out to talk. Kaoru-dono is still actually in the dark about all this." They walked out the dojo gates and side stepped a bit. Kenshin looked back through the gates to make sure Kaoru wasn't looking for him. "What brings you here today, Tani-dono?"

"Well Himura-san, Conin-sama actually wishes for you to come today as well. He has a very important meeting to go to…"

"And he wishes for a body guard, this one understands. When will it be held?"

"Actually he wants you to come now." Kenshin sighed and looked back to the dojo. Kaoru wasn't going to be happy at all.

"I'll go tell Kaoru-dono I'll be going out today." He turned and almost had a heart attack. Kaoru was standing behind him, a frown marring her face.

"Tell me what Kenshin??? You've been going out for the past four days." She stomped her foot down. "Tell me what's going on you…you….JERK!!!" Kenshin was shaking and backing away very slowly.

"There there, Kaoru-dono…you might hurt yourself getting to mad like that." Kaoru grunted and pulled a shinai out of nowhere. Kenshin smiles and felt a sweat drop go past his eye. "Kaoru …"

"Please if I may interrupted just for a moment miss." Tani walked between Kenshin and Kaoru. "Himura-san has been very kind these last few days by helping my boss. We have been dragging him away for the past several days as you have noticed and we apologize for the inconvenience. We ask if we may borrow him just for another day." Kaoru looked from Tani to Kenshin then lowered her head in defeat.

"Fine…but Kenshin make sure you get home early tonight. I'm worried about your lack of sleep these days." Kenshin smiled and nodded with understanding before walking off with Tani. She watched as they turned out of her sight before walking back to the dojo.

"ArigatoTani-dono. Kaoru-dono would worry non-stop if I told her I was working as a body guard." Kenshin said looking forward. About a year ago after the whole incident with her murdering twenty men they had been introduced to the western holiday called Valentine's Day by none other then Tae. That year the whole gang had gotten little gifts to show their appreciation for one another. This year though Kenshin wanted it to be different for himself and Kaoru. Something special for just the two of them but the problem was he had no money what so ever. He took the job of body guard in order to make enough money for his little surprise tonight.

Kaoru sighed as she watched the two men walk away then walked back into the dojo. '_Doesn't Kenshin even realize that Valentine's Day is coming? Actually it's today. I hope he isn't going to be too long.' _She gasped quickly. '_What if Kenshin actually just found some one else and is just using this working thing as a guise. No, Kenshin wouldn't do that, I bet he just forgot.' _After downing herself totally she walked back to her room and sulked some. That is until Tae came bursting into the room. "Jeez Tae-san, what's the big rush?"

"Where is Ken-san, Kaoru? You should be spending today with him, not sitting around on your butt all day. Plus you're all sweaty from swinging around that shinai." Kaoru's face twitched a little as she tried smiling.

"Kenshin had to go help someone today Tae-san. So it's not like I had the big idea of staying by myself all day. Plus, are you trying to tell me that I stink?" Tae did some tsk's then grabbed Kaoru's arm and yanked her up.

"Come on, We're going to get you all fixed up and pampered for Ken-san's return." Kaoru sighed as Tae pulled her towards the hot springs just outside town. They spent half the day getting her nails to look a little better and then got her a new kimono. It was pink and tan colored with Cherry blossom petals falling to the bottom. They got her a matching ribbon to go with it and headed home. By that time it was dusk.

Kenshin sighed as he watched the sun start to set. He hadn't meant for this to be an all day assignment. After the meeting he got stuck going to the other appointments of the day as well. Thank Kami that this was the last one. When Conin asked him to stay with him for the remainder he was almost worried that his little surprise was going to be past by. He jumped up as Conin and Tani came out.

"Ah, Himura-san, it seems that the meetings are finally over. Sorry to complicate things today." Conin walked over and pulled out his manila envelope. Inside was money and enough of it for Kenshin. "This is your payment for this week's services. I'm very pleased." Kenshin walked with them to the door and made sure their departure was successful.

"Now this one has enough money for everything." He smiled to himself and started walking toward the market when he heard Tani yell behind him. He looked back down at the money, sighed then dashed back to where Conin and Tani had just been. Tani himself had a gap in his arm while Conin was against the wall. They had been snuck up on and surrounded by a group of rough looking men. Though a lot they were still weak and it only took Kenshin a few minutes before they were a bundled heap at his feet, either knocked out or sobbing like children. He failed to notice though a giant of a man come behind him. He caught the man's ki right before he swung a huge club right into his right side. It knocked Kenshin's breath and toppled over to one knee coughing in a few breaths. He could even swear he heard something crack where the club had hit. He spun around and used the pull to finish off the guy with one swing of battōjutsu into the guys knees. He stood up and resheathed his sword. "Are you all right, Tani-dono?"

"I'm alright but are you. That was a sickening crack we heard." Kenshin winced and put his hand over his now bruised side.

"This one will be fine but I must leave now. It's getting dark out and Kaoru-dono will start to worry." He sighed and walked with little huffs here and there. He stopped to the store and got his "present" he had been saving up for. He then worked his way back to the dojo and opened the doors carefully._ 'Of course, only I would get a broken rib the night I actually want to go somewhere.' _"Kaoru…..?" He called her name then turned around to wait for her response

"Kaoru-chan, Ken-san has arrived back home!! Aren't you done yet?" Tae stood outside her door in case Kenshin came looking for her. Kaoru was still finishing up her face with the make up that Tae had let her borrow for the night.

"I'm almost finished…just one minute. OMG do really think Kenshin will like this. I mean, we haven't done anything romantic at all the past two years." Tae shook her head.

"Of course he'll like it Kaoru-chan now just hurry…" The door she was leaning on opened up to show Kaoru now standing confident beside her. She almost had a certain glow to her. This was her night to shine beside the man she loved and she wasn't going to let anything stand her down.

"Kaoru…?" She turned and looked toward the direction of the dojo gates before turning back to Tae with nervous glance.

"Well…wish me luck, ne?" She started heading over to Kenshin's direction. She heard Tae turn then sigh. She then turned the porch corner and looked at Kenshin's back as he waited for her. She took in a deep breath while twiddling her thumbs then walked behind him. "Kenshin?"

"Oh there you are Kaoru…" He turned to talk to her but nothing every came out. He just stood there with his mouth partially gaped as he looked her up and down. This was new for him as well. He realized then that his mouth was still open and closed it quickly with a slight smile. Her new kimono had been a just a tinsy bit tighter then she imagined and was now form fitting around her. Her hair had grown longer as well and was now falling around her shoulders even though it was in the usual ponytail. The make up Tae had lent her brought out everything that didn't get recognized with out. Even her azure eyes seem to be glowing more brightly to him. "It looks like we've a surprise for each other that we do."

"Do you like it? It was Tae's idea really." She looked down at her feet embarrassed. Kenshin laughed quietly and put his arm around her though it made him wince. She didn't notice as he cursed silently to himself and exhaled a sharp breath out.

"You look wonderful Kaoru. This one has a surprise for you as well." She turned her head around and looked at him questioningly. "This one would like to take you out for dinner, I would." He felt his heart lift even more when her eyes began to sparkle. Usually it was her that had to pay for the outings the little group made to eat. He walked with her to the nearest restaurant, as the Akabeko was closed for the night. He didn't order too much, too content at watching Kaoru enjoy her night out with him. She told him about her girls' day out with Tae and only because Tae had scolded her for being lazy this morning. She also warned him about getting his nails "refurbished" then laughed about the thought of Kenshin even caring about his hands in the first place. When they were finished with supper he paid the bill, which brought Kaoru's uncertainties even higher. As they started walking back home she just kept asking how he got the money. Finally they reached the place to where he wanted to be. "I hoped you liked tonight Kaoru?"

"What? Of course I did Kenshin. Any time spent with you is good for me." She walked over and gave him a squeeze around the waist which brought an automatic groan from Kenshin. Kaoru pulled back stunned and worried "What is it Kenshin?"

"It's nothing Kaoru. Just a little accident that's all." She squinted her eyes at him for a moment. He let go of his side when he thought it was safe, and then she jumped him and pulled his gi open to one side. The little bruise that had grown there early was now much bigger and covered half his side.

"KENSHIN!!!" She looked aghast and stared at him with a look disgust for hiding it from her. "How did you get this Kenshin? It still looks new."

"This one felt bad because he didn't have any money and wanted to do something special for you on Valentine's Day." By this time Kaoru had now crossed her arms and tapped her foot patiently for him to finish. "I took the job of a local body guard for the pay. Today there was an ambush. I thought I had defeated them all when a big one came from behind. This one is sorry for making you worry Kaoru. It's probably just a broken rib. It's one of the lower ones so it won't be fatal just painful." She sighed.

"You did that all for me? You didn't have to Kenshin." He reached out and tucked a fallen bang behind her ear.

"But I did need to Kaoru." He rumbled through his sleeve pocket until he found what he was looking for. He lowered onto one knee as Tae had so noticeable instructed him how so many times before and pulled out a small little box and pointed it at Kaoru. She brought her hand up to her mouth and squinted her eyes in joy. "It would be this one's greatest pleasure for you to become sessha's wife. Would you give me the honor of being your husband?" He opened it to show a beautiful sapphire stoned silver ring. He picked it out because it reminded him of her eyes about a week ago.

"Oh …Kenshin…" He took her left hand and carefully slipped the ring on her ring finger, then kissed her hand and stood up. He hugged her close to him and felt her wrap her arms around him carefully as not to hurt him any more then he already was. "Hmmm…Himura Kaoru. That doesn't sound half bad, ne?" He pulled her out of the embrace and stared into her eyes for a minute

"Not bad at all…" He stopped speaking and brought his lips to hers and connected. After a few moments they pulled away. "Do you know where we are Kaoru?" She shook her head no. "This is where we said Good Bye before I left for Kyoto. Now we are here to stay together forever."

"Forever…." She kissed him once more before they started walking back to the dojo together. After a while of walking silently just enjoying each others presence, Kaoru spoke up. "Just one thing though. Promise me you'll keep this a secret from Tae at least just for a little while. She would go bonkers about the wedding arrangements the day after you tell her." Kenshin laughed heartily.

"Deal."

OWARI


End file.
